


The Manhunter Returns

by RHawk68



Category: DCU, JLA
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, Gen, Martian Manhunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHawk68/pseuds/RHawk68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'onn decides he has been alone too long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manhunter Returns

I sit alone on a rocky cliff overlooking a great barren expanse. I sit alone in meditation and contemplation of what was once a thriving place. I sit alone…

The cold, red sands blow by in the distance. This place, this dead place, once so full of energy, so full of life, now resides in the eternal slumber of so many that have passed before. Passed, yes. But they still remain here in my heart and in my mind.

I sit alone and think of my wife, once so vibrant, once so alive. I think of the love we shared - a love so great as to spring forth songs in my soul. And I think of my daughter, forever so young and so inquisitive. I knew that one day she would grow to become one of the greatest minds of her generation. I reach out for them both. I long for their touch - just one more time. But they are not here. They are gone. And all I feel is the hard ground, the coarse sand. I sit alone.

I sit alone and think of the great culture that once thrived where I now sit. I remember the art, the history, the people living together, being together. They are all gone now. I carry them with me, but I am the last of our kind. I sit alone.

I am still, motionless as the sun passes from the sky and brings forth a night so full of stars. I open my eyes and slowly raise my head. I am still as I see the stars and the planets dance by in their celestial ballet. They seem restless, on the move tonight.

I know how they feel.

I sit alone but turn to that place in the night sky where I can see the familiar faint blue light of a distant world. I think of my loved ones there and remember our time, our adventures together. A slight smile crosses my face. I utter the first words to cross my lips in days, “My friends…”

I have stayed too long in my past.

I rise, still alone. But I know it is time to return to Earth - to my adopted home - and to her children. I know it is time to return to where I now belong, where I am now part of a team.

I am J’onn J’onzz, the last of the great Manhunters of Mars. When my world was consumed, part of me was consumed with it. But I was reborn on Earth and with her heroes. I am a part of them now, as they are a part of me. 

I am J’onn J’onzz, the Martian Manhunter of the Justice League. I am no longer alone. It is now time to return…


End file.
